


Like pretending I needed a tutor

by Whyyyyy



Series: cadnis canon fics [20]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: Janis needs a math tutor and Cady is more that happy to help
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: cadnis canon fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Caddy, let's see 'em," Janis said, plunking her tray onto the cafeteria table.

"Yeah, we heard from like twelve different people that you got glasses," Damian clarified, taking his seat next to Janis. Cady's head was down, her hair covering her face.

"Come on, hot stuff, show us that face," Janis teased, grabbing Cady's chin and forcing her to look up. 

"Omigod!" Damian squealed, causing several heads to turn in their direction. "I love it!"

"Yeah, it's a very, like, sexy nerd vibe," Janis agreed, smirking.

Cady blushed, suddenly becoming very interested in her cheese fries.

"Oh, and speaking of," Janis added, "I have a math test next week and I'm totally behind. Can you pleeeeeeeeeaaaasssee help me?" She leaned her face on her fist and pouted.

Cady laughed. "Sure. Are you free this afternoon?" 

Janis nodded and turned to Damian. "Didn't you say you needed help on it too?"

Damian shrugged. "Yeah but I can't hang out this afternoon, I have theatre rehearsal."

"Of course you do," Janis muttered. 

"I get done at four," Damian said. "Janis can come over after school and I can come over after rehearsal."

"Grool." Cady grinned. 

"It's a date," Damian said brightly.

Both girls glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"This makes no sense," Janis groaned.

"What makes no sense is how at sixteen you still don't know how to do basic algebra." Cady pushed her glasses up her nose.

"This isn't basic algebra. This is an entirely different language that everyone speaks but me."

"Nice metaphor, but you're making it sound way harder than it actually is."

Janis mumbled something incoherent.

"What's that?" Cady poked Janis's nose playfully. "What did you say?"

"I said this sucks," Janis deadpanned.

"Aw, how could it suck when you're with me?" Cady teased.

Janis smiled stiffly, a flurry of emotions flashing through her expression. "Um, actually..."

Cady raised her eyebrows. "Jan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... I have a confession to make."

Cady leaned back in her chair. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I, um... there's no math test. And I understand this stuff more that I was making it seem like I did."

"Janis!" Cady laughed, swatting the other girl's arm. "You pulled a me! You pretended to be bad at math like I did with Aaron back when I liked him!"

Janis smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"But... why?"

Janis sighed. "Because Damian made me. That whole thing at lunch today was him forcing us to spend time alone together."

"Okay... but why would he want to do that?"

"Well, Caddy," Janis's expression softened. "I guess you could say I'm in love with you or something."

Cady stared at her, at a loss for words. 

"And it's totally fine if you don't feel the same way," Janis added. "But I just thought you should know."

"But, Janis," Cady said slowly. "What if I do feel the same way?"

Janis's eyes widened. "I, uh, hadn't gotten that far in my imagining of this moment."

Cady smiled and reached for Janis, who breathed in sharply as Cady laid a hand on her cheek. Cady slowly lifted herself out of her chair and moved closer to Janis until she was sitting on the other girl's lap. Their foreheads touched, then their noses, and then finally their lips.

Cady wasn't sure how long they kissed before the bedroom door banged open to reveal Damian, in all his dramatic gay glory. When he saw the two girls, he gasped theatrically.

"I told you so!" He squealed at Janis. "I told you she liked you back!"

Janis rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, you were right."

Damian clapped like an oversized toddler, his squeals reaching pitches previously unknown to humankind. 

Cady laughed and slid off Janis's lap. Crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around Damian's waist. "Thank you, Damian."

"For what?"

"For making Janis make the first move. God knows I never would have."

"Omigod!" Damian pointed excitedly between them. "I said that too! Remember, Jan, I told you that you had to make the first move because Cady never would!"

"Yes Damian, I remember, we're all very impressed, you're basically a love expert," Janis said sarcastically.

"I know, I know." Damian took a bow. "Now come on, lesbians. I don't know about you, but I have a math test to study for."


End file.
